skyrimrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This timeline, as you can tell, is presently under construction. Dawn Era Merethic Era First Era Second Era Third Era *3E 433: Martin Septim shatters the Amulet of Kings and turns into the Avatar of Akatosh, banishing Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion. The Septim bloodline ends, the Amulet of Kings is destroyed, and there is no Emperor on the throne. High Chancellor Ocato becomes Potentate. *End of the Third Era. The other provinces begin to take advantage of the Empire's weakened state. Fourth Era *4E 1: The other Daedric Princes feared the growing power of Jyggalag, prince of Order, so they transformed him into the Madgod Sheogorath. The Greymarch was an event that occurred once every thousand years, when Sheogorath would transform back into Jyggalag, who reconquered the realm of madness known as the Shivering Isles before becoming the Madgod once again. This cycle ended in the first year of the fourth era, when Sheogorath devised a plan that involved a mortal ascending to the throne of madness. Upon defeating Jyggalag with the harnessed power of Sheogorath, the mortal Hero brought the Greymarch to an end, and ascended as the new Prince of Madness. *4E 1: The release of the ancient Ayleid Sorceror-King Umaril after centuries of imprisonment in Oblivion precipitated what is known as the Auroran Crisis. Umaril sought revenge upon the gods who had brought about his downfall at the hands of Crusader Pelinal Whitestrake, and launched an attack on the Church of the Nine Divines in Cyrodiil beginning with the attack and desecration of the Great Chapel in Anvil. This attack drew the attention of a mortal Hero who, guided by a mysterious Prophet, was able to gather the lost relics of Pelinal Whitestrake, and, with the help of a re-founded knightly order called the Knights of the Nine, defeat Umaril again, this time permanently. *4E 1: Black Marsh secedes from the Empire a few years after the proclamation of the new era. It is soon followed by Elsweyr. *4E 5-6: In Vivec's absence, the Ministry of Truth becomes unstable. Vuhon creates an Ingenium to hold it aloft over Vvardenfell. The device works by consuming souls, first resulting in their immediate death, then a small number of living one, Sul's wife Ilzheven being one of them. He fights to free her, and in the ensuing fight, the Ingenium is destroyed, and the rock crashes into Vivec. *4E 5-6: The impact causes Red Mountain to erupt. The entire island of Vvardenfell is destroyed, and thousands of Dunmer are killed. Significant damage is caused to the rest of the Morrowind province. The Argonians take advantage of this, and invade southern Morrowind. *4E 10: Potentate Ocato is assassinated by Thalmor agents, initiating the Stormcrown Interregnum, a series of infighting within the Imperial Council. Imperial power in the provinces is weakened by this. *4E 17: Titus Mede, a Colovian warlord, captures the Imperial City. He is crowned the new Emperor of the Empire of Tamriel. *4E 18: Prince Attrebus Mede is born. *4E 22: The Thalmor seize control of Summerset Isle and rename it Alinor. *4E 29: A Thalmor-backed coup overthrows Valenwood's government. The Empire and its Bosmer allies are caught off-guard and defeated by the Altmer forces that invade Valenwood following the coup. Alinor and Valenwood proclaim a union, and the Aldmeri Dominion is recreated. *4E 40s: Umbriel, a floating city, appears on the coast of Black Marsh, heading toward Morrowind. *4E 98: The two moons of Nirn -- Masser and Secunda -- vanish for two years in what becomes known as the Void Nights. *4E 98: The Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Cheydinhal is raided by Imperial Forces. The Listener is supposedly killed in the attack. *4E 100: End of the Void Nights. The Thalmor take credit for the return of the moons. The Khajiit credit the Thalmor as their saviors, and Imperial influence in Elsweyr begins to wane dramatically. *4E 115: The Elsweyr Confederacy splits into the separate kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine. The Aldmeri Dominion accepts them as client states. *4E 122: During what became known as "The Great Collapse," parts of the city of Winterhold in Skyrim crumble and falls into the sea. The College of Winterhold remains intact, and the citizens blame the mages for the atrocity. *4E 168: Emperor Titus Mede II ascends to the throne. *4E 171: Titus Mede II rejects an ultimate presented by a Thalmor ambassador. The Great War beings when the Aldmeri Dominion invades from a hidden camp in Elsweyr. Lord Naarifin leads his forces into Cyrodiil and Lady Arannelya's forces invade southern Hammerfell. Titus II flees north to Skyrim, and Thalmor forces sack the Imperial City. The Imperial Palace is burned, the White-Gold Tower is looted, and the Aldmeri commit many atrocities among the city's populace. *4E 175: Titus II splits his remaining forces into three hosts that surround the occupied Imperial City. After a long, bloody battle known as the Battle of the Red Ring, the Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil is utterly destroyed and the Imperial City is recaptured. *4E 175: The White-Gold Concordat is signed between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. The treaty gives the Thalmor free reign to stamp out the worship of Talos in Tamriel, disbands the Blades, and cedes a large part of southern Hammerfell to the Aldmeri Dominion. *4E 175: Hammerfell rejects the terms of the treaty, and is renounced as an Imperial province. It rebels against the Aldmeri invaders. *4E 180: Five years of fighting ends in a stalemate. The Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai is signed, and the Aldmeri Dominion completely withdraws from Hammerfell. Hammerfell remains independent from the Empire. *4E 181: The Nords had lost the Reach to the Forsworn, reachmen of Nordic-Breton descent. Ulfric Stormcloak and his men liberate the area, and station a Nordic militia in the area to keep away the Forsworn. The Jarl, in return, agrees to restore worship of Talos to the reach. The Thalmor hear of this and threaten to wage war on the Reach, forcing the Jarl to relent. *4E 201: Ulfric Stormcloak kills High King Torygg at Solitude. He then flees, but is captured by Imperial Forces and sent to Helgen to be executed. When a dragon attacks Helgen, however, Ulfric escapes. So begins the Skyrim Civil War, and the Dragon Attacks. *The events of the roleplay begin.